


The Very Last Time

by Honey1005



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt feelings, Luna is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey1005/pseuds/Honey1005
Summary: Hermione finally wants to introduce her boyfriend to her closest friends.Things don't go as planned.





	The Very Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet I wrote some years ago. It's inspired by the song 'The Very First Time' by Robin Beck and turned into the opposite.
> 
> Not beta read. All mistakes are mine.

** The very last time... **

_ Now: _

Hermione didn't know what she was feeling anymore, really. Anger and frustration were battling for predominance in her heart, while secretly behind the back of these two  and a lot of other emotions, disappointment had snuck up and occupied this position. She was barely aware of the tear that rolled down her cheek, she knew that plenty of them would follow soon enough.

Draco had already blown chances before. Every single one, to be exact. And every time she had given him yet another. Perhaps she should have known better.

'This is the last one.' She had told him as evenly as her voice allowed. There had still been a light tremble to her statement. He probably had noticed.

Looking about  the room Hermione glanced over the used glasses still sitting on the table and waiting to be levitated to the kitchen sink, then to the half empty bowls with crisps and a few samosas on the small coffee table next to the couch.

Her friends had left some time ago, a bit at loss why their host was behaving absent-mindedly for most of the evening.

 

***

_ Before: _

Harry and Ginny were the first ones to leave as Molly was babysitting little James, while the couple was out alone for the first time after his birth.

Ron followed on their heels. He caused an explosion of ash dusting every single piece of furniture around him, when he sneezed right into the fire place. He was frozen in shock and stared at Hermione for a moment, obviously waiting for an annoyed huff and the order to clean up immediately, but she simply didn't care at that moment.

Muttering a hasty 'bye' her ex-boyfriend threw a big handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared leaving yet another cloud of  said powder and ash behind. He had taken too much of the substance; a dash was always enough.

Hermione shook her head in quiet disbelief.

Luna was the only one, who stayed behind for a bit. She sent the dishes from the dining table into the kitchen and watched curiously, when Hermione got a dustpan and brush and began clearing Ron's mess away instead of doing it the magical way, but didn't say anything on the matter. She just forgot to let the glasses follow the plates.

 

Instead of just saying  goodbye Luna enveloped her friend in a long and warm hug. Hermione didn't truly reciprocate the embrace. She tolerated it stoically, because she feared to fall apart if she gave in to any feeling now.

Luna pulled away only slightly and looked at her friend. Her gaze and voice were soft.

'Love is difficult for some people, Hermione, since they don't possess the courage it requires,' she said cryptically.

'I think I will Apparate, I'm not sure the Floo would take me to my home, Ron might have upset the Flainbuttles. They guarantee safe travel in the network, you know.'

With that he kissed Hermione's cheek and left.

 

***

_ Now: _

Hermione had always known that Luna was a lot more perceptive than the people around her were giving her credit for. She couldn't imagine how her friend hat gotten wind about her relationship or whatever it was, though.

 Sitting on the carpet in front of the couch with a hot face and a runny nose, she was weeping in silence.

The minute hand of the wall clock to her left reached the twelve. As quiet as the whole room was except for her breathing, Hermione even heard the tiny sound it made.

A faint click, nothing else.

In that moment everything fell into place for her.

Draco hadn't shown up. Again.

And she had waited for more than two hours even after her friends had left.

He didn't care enough about her to face her friends, to openly spend time with her. Apparently she wasn't worth it.

This time was different. She wouldn't tolerate his excuses anymore.  His letter would probably arrive in the morning, without a doubt containing a rather creative justification for not coming to her flat. Maybe Draco would even try to contact her via Floo. She would have to readjust the wards.

He had known her terms. She wouldn't let him hurt her anymore.

 

It had been the very last time.

 

It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
